Belt sanders provide for adjustment of one of the rollers to ensure that it is parallel to the other roller so the sanding belt will run true and not run off the rollers. The typical adjusting mechanism has an adjusting knob which bears against a yoke on which the roller is mounted, spring which bears on the yoke to push it against the adjusting screw, and another spring loads the adjusting knob so that it will not change its setting.